Four Times Steve Got Caught Staring At Danny's Ass
by SuperZoe17
Summary: Four times Steve got caught staring at Danny's ass.


Staring

Pairing: McDanno

Summary: The four times Steve gets caught staring at Danny's ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may own even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas.

All mistakes, spelling wise or grammatically are my own.

The first time it happens they're at headquarters running through the evidence in their latest case. Steve keeps his eyes glued to the pictures in front of him as he listens to Kono and Chin air their thoughts and theories about how the evidence connects their victim to the list of suspects they've created.

It was only when Kono and Chin fall silent that Steve realizes that Danny is not with them at the console. It's then that Steve raises his gaze, glancing to the right taking note of the empty space where the sometimes hot headed detective usually stood.

Steve's only half listening when Chin begins to speak again, his eyes roaming around their office in an attempt to locate Danny. He silently thanked whoever designed the building for making the walls glass as he quickly locates Danny in his office. However it quickly changes into a curse as Steve's eyes drift down to a certain part of Danny's anatomy.

The blonde detective was bent over his desk, phone in one hand as he scribbled down a meeting with his lawyer. He was oblivious to Steve's heated stare on his ass as he tried to continue the conversation calmly.

However Steve wasn't oblivious to the way Danny's trousers stretched snugly over his ass as he bent further over his desk. McGarrett shifted uncomfortably behind the console as he felt cargo pants grow considerably tighter. Images of Danny bent over the desk, naked and panting, begging Steve to fuck him filled the taller man's mind making it impossible for him to concentrate on the evidence in front of him.

It's only when he feels a hand on his arm, does Steve manage to push the images away. It takes a couple of seconds for Steve to drag his eyes away from Danny's ass. He blanches slightly when he sees Kono stood next to him.

"Danny's got a nice ass don't he brah." Kono says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't know, I wasn't looking..." He gulps when he realizes that she's not buying it.

"Sure thing boss" Kono shoots him a knowing smirk that makes his cheeks flush.

The second time it happens it's Grace of all people who catches Steve out.

It's late Friday afternoon as Steve drives towards the beach, chatting animatedly with his young passenger. Stopping at a light, Steve turns to watch as Grace starts to talk about Tommy, a boy in her class who liked to ramble off random and mostly useless facts. Smiling down at Grace, Steve was thankful that Rachel had let him persuade her to let Danny have Grace this weekend as well as the next like planned.

It had been a particularly hard week for the whole team but most of all for Danny. The last few days had seen the team deal with one of their harder cases, racing against time to save a small girl around the same age as Grace who had been taken as collateral by a pair of drug dealers. It turned out the girl's father was involved in a deal with the pair which had gone sour. He had told Steve and Danny that when he refused to give their money back they had taken his daughter. It had taken all of Steve's strength to hold Danny back when the man had started to sob, muttering that he didn't have the money they were after. But that was then and now the girl was back safe with her family.

As the light turned green, Steve shook his head to clear all thoughts of the case, hoping that Danny had gotten the text he had sent him as they'd pulled away from Rachel's. McGarrett smiled to himself as he pulled up at the beach, spotting Danny lent against their 'shared' Camaro. Pulling into a space a few down from Danny's, Steve cut the ignition and turned to Grace.

"You're going to stay here a minute while I go talk to Danno and when I give you the thumbs up you're gonna jump out and surprise him." Steve told her, smiling when she nodded her understanding.

Jumping out of his truck, Steve made his way over to Danny not even managing to get a hi out before Danny started ranting about how he didn't really want to be at the beach with his Neanderthal of a boss. Steve stayed silent, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned and gave Grace the thumbs up. Danny fell silent as Grace raced around the side of the truck, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

After that Steve had left the pair alone, spending the next few hours in the water. It wasn't only to allow the pair time alone, something he knew the blonde detective cherished but it was also to stop himself from embarrassing himself in front of the pair.

Everytime he took the time to just float gently in the water, Steve's eyes would fall back to the beach, watching as Danny and Grace played their own version of volleyball. Steve found his lips going dry as he eyes roamed hungrily over Danny's exposed torso. As much as he would of liked to join them on the beach, Steve knew it was unsafe for him to do so. The way his thoughts were going Steve knew he'd more than likely scar Grace for life if he took a step out of the water.

Yet he couldn't help but step out of the water when he looked up and spotted Grace sat on their towels alone. Making his way up the sand, Steve ruffled her hair affectionately as he joined her. He let her finish her drink before enquiring about Danny's whereabouts.

"He's gone to get us some shaved ice." Grace replied pointing over to where Danny was walking towards the truck.

Steve watched the smaller man's progress, admiring the muscles in Danny's back, when all of sudden his heart stopped. Steve's mouth went dry as Danny bent over to pick up a boy's mislaid Frisbee, the taller man's eyes unable to look anywhere else than at the roundness that made up Danny's ass.

Steve shook his head as he heard someone say his name. Turning to his right, he noticed Grace staring at him, a confusion spread across her features.

"Uncle Steve, why are you staring at Danno like that?" She asked making Steve's eyes widen and his cheeks blaze red.

**The third time it happens **its Rachel that catches him out

Steve knows that working surveillance in his ex-wife's house wasn't at the top of Danny's list but it's necessary and Steve thanks both Rachel and Danny for being somewhat mature about it. The afternoon has been spent watching the suspects train for the upcoming triathlon, filming as well as snapping pictures whilst listening to Danny and Rachel bicker as she comes upstairs to check if they need anything, her hospitality only offered with sincerity to Steve.

He can't help but chuckle as she leaves, watching as Danny scrubs a hand over his face.

"She's cool, man. She's cool. I don't know how you got her." Steve asked as he turns his attention to the equipment he's setting up.

"How did I get her? Hey. I am a good catch." Danny replies pointing at himself to make the point.

"No, really. How did you get her?" Steve can't help but ask he can understand how Danny got Rachel but didn't want to blurt it out to his partners' face.

"Seriously? Uh, she hit me." Danny says with a sigh as he settles himself into a chair.

Steve finishes setting up the rest of their equipment as Danny recalls how he and Rachel met, ending his story with a sigh as he recounts how he thought it would be fine to wake up married to a cop but Rachel didn't.

The rest of the day passes in a dull blur, both Steve and Danny taking turns watching out the window while the other rests in the car. After a while it's just Danny alone in the bedroom, scoffing ever so slightly when Steve returns with a cup and saucer, having finally taken up Rachel's offer of tea.

However all joking is put aside as the two suspects leaving, giving either Steve or Danny a chance to snoop in the suspects house. In the end it's Danny that gets the chance to grab some fresh air. As he rushes out of the bedroom, Steve pulls up the heat seeking sensor so he can watch Danny's every move while their separated.

His attention is divided as Rachel comes into the room, silently observing their set up. It's only when she sees a small figure which is obviously Danny running through the garden does she step closer to the window.

"Where's he going?" She asks even though she already knows the answer.

"Don't worry, the suspects aren't in there and we'll be the first to know if they return." Steve says, eyes not leaving the window.

Rachel takes a tentative step forward, eyes following the same path Steve's are. She can't help the small smile that tugs at her lips as she realizes what has so aptly caught the Commander's attention. Danny is climbing over the hedge separating Rachel's garden from that of the suspects. The movement has caused Danny's trousers to stretch snugly over his ass and even Rachel herself would be a fool to admit that even after all these years Danny has one very nice tushy.

Rachel found herself biting back a laugh as Steve leant forward to keep his gaze on Danny's ass as he finally dropped over the other side of the hedge. Leaning as close as she could without spooking Steve, Rachel followed his gaze as Danny entered the house. Once she was sure Danny was out of sight, she couldn't help but say.

"Danny's ass is really as firm as it looks." She said, biting her lip to stifle a laugh as Steve jumped, turning to her with an incredulous look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean. I wasn't looking, I don't even know why you would think I would care about how firm Danny's ass…." Steve stuttered, falling silent when he realized that Rachel wasn't buying his excuse.

"It's okay Commander McGarrett; it'll be our little secret." Rachel replied, shooting him a wink.

Watching as Steve's cheeks blazed red, Rachel turned on her heel and left him to do his job, her heels echoing lightly on the floor.

**The fourth time it happens **its Danny himself that catches him out

Moonlight streamed through the gap in the hastily pulled curtains, covering everything it touched in a silver almost ethereal glow. That included the bed and its occupants who slept calmly underneath rumpled covers. Anyone who could have looked in on this scene would have described it as serene and romantic as they took in the position of the two men under the covers. The taller of the two had a hand curled protectively over the blonde man's hip, their legs tangled together under the covers.

That was until the taller of the two started to stir.

Steve's eyes fluttered open slowly, his hand automatically squeezing the body next to him. His eyes flew open when he felt hard muscle instead of soft curves. Steve's gaze travelled up from the hip his hand was resting on, landing firmly on a familiar head of hair. His first thought was that this was all a dream but he soon knew it was reality when his bedmate pressed back against him.

Steve was in shock, he couldn't believe it. Danny Williams, partner of three years, best friend and the person who filled every one of Steve's fantasy's for the last eighteen months was naked in his bed. Steve swallowed, his throat dry as he attempted remember how he and Danny ended up in bed together.

There was a dull ache in the back of Steve's head, giving him more of an idea of how he and Danny ended up in this predicament. When the dull ache become more persistent, Steve decided it was time for him to go find some painkillers. Sliding the covers down his legs, Steve gently untangled his limbs from Danny's; rubbing his thumb soothingly over Danny's hip as the blonde mumbled lightly in his sleep.

Treading lightly down the stairs, Steve made his way towards the kitchen, using the moonlight to guide him. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, Steve filled it halfway before heading towards the downstairs bathroom in a hunt for painkillers. Grabbing a half empty pack from the shelf, Steve returned to the kitchen. Popping two pills into his mouth, he downed the glass of water before filling to the brim once again.

As he waited for the painkillers to kick in, Steve leant against the counter, racking his brain to the night's earlier events. He remembers the case they had been working on that day and how every lead seemed to end up being a dead end but after that everything is a blur. Steve wants to blame the empty six pack of Longboards he spies on the lanai but part of him knows that it isn't really the beers fault.

However as Steve's sipping at his third glass of water everything seems to come flooding back, each image more vivid than the next. He can remember Danny coming over with the now empty six pack which turned into steaks on the grill which turned into them stumbling drunkenly into each other as they headed into the living room where they planned to watch the latest game that Steve had on his DVR.

They had managed to get the game going, their usual banter snapping into place. As the game progressed though, their words began to slur; their laughter going somewhat hysterical at some points. All premises of fun disappeared though when Steve stretched on the couch, his shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of tanned skin. The taller man had turned confused when he heard Danny mutter 'that's just not fair'.

"What's not fair?" He asked, turning his body to face the smaller man.

"You looking like that all tanned and muscled and chiselled like the gods created you themselves. I'm happy with how I look; a lesser man would feel insecure around you but no not me. Sometimes I wish that but it's not. No with you, you bloody Neanderthal. With you, all I wanna do is rip those bloody cargos off you and ride you until I come shouting your name until I'm hoarse." Danny was panting slightly when he finished his rant, colour riding high on his cheeks. His hand which had been in full motion during his speech fell helplessly into his lap.

Steve was shocked. It was like his body had shut down, he couldn't see anything but Danny's reddened face and remember the words that had just been half shouted at him. He opened his mouth several times in an attempt to form words but each time he failed, his mouth just gaping like a fish's. Danny sat opposite him, now silent, picking at the label of his bottle.

In the end Steve decided that words were better than actions. Putting his bottle on the coffee, Steve turned his body the rest of the way round so he was face Danny dead on. The blonde was still silent, the colour slowly fading from his cheeks. Resting his hand on Danny's knee, Steve waited until he faced him before making a move. Danny's face was a mixture of emotions as he tried to work out what Steve was thinking. Smiling inwardly, Steve leant forward watching as desire, need and fear crossed Danny's face.

Steve was tentative when he brushed his lips against Danny's, groaning as the smaller man full on body tackled him into the couch. What was supposed to be a gentle first kiss turned into a rough kiss within a matter of seconds, Steve groaning as Danny bit at his lower lip. By the time the pair pulled apart, Danny's shirt was half undone and Steve's cargos were more than uncomfortably tight.

As he leant against the counter the rest of the evenings events flashed through Steve's mind. Danny practically dragging him upstairs by his belt loops. The way Danny moaned when Steve pressed a thigh between his legs, the feel of Danny's cock against his leg. How Danny had spread his legs so wantonly for Steve, grinding down with every finger Steve stretched him with, how it felt to have Danny's rough hands stroke his cock roughly before pushing him onto his back. The face Danny made when he straddled him, one hand holding his cock while the other braced against his chest. The slight grimace of pain that crossed Danny's when Steve breached that first ring of muscle and how amazing it had felt to feel Danny's ass clench around his cock as he came.

It was only when Steve felt the glass start to slip from his hands did he come back to reality. Tipping what water was left down the drain, Steve left his glass on the counter by the sink before heading back to where he should have been a long time ago. Taking the stairs as quietly as he could, Steve made it back to his bedroom in record time.

He stopped in the doorway, the sight in the room being committed to memory straight away. In his absence Danny has rolled over onto his stomach, one arm cushioning his head whilst the other was flung off the bed. His legs were even more tangled in the covers than when Steve left, spread just enough to make arousal tug low in Steve's stomach. However none of that was more beautiful than the sight of Danny's bare ass uncovered for all and sundry to see. The moonlight is still streaming through the curtains, its beam directly on Danny's tushy. It's as if it's highlighting its beauty, something Steve takes the chance to openly ogle. He knows there may be hell to pay if Danny wakes up to find him half hard and ogling his ass at this time of the night but Steve couldn't help himself. He also had to hand it to Rachel, Danny's was exactly as firm as it looked and Steve hoped he would have the chance to explore it more in the time to come.

"If you've finished ogling my ass could you please come back to bed? Some people like to get a full eight hours sleep." Danny's groggy voice breaks Steve out of his train of thought, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being caught.

"Sure thing Danno." Steve pads back towards the bed, eyes' never leaving the exposed flesh of Danny's behind. Sliding under the covers, Steve rolls onto his side, hand automatically sliding down Danny's back to rest lightly on the curve of his ass.

"Babe, my ass is still going to be there in the morning so could you kindly stop groping and staring at it and go to sleep." Danny grouches, turning his face towards Steve.

"Night Danno," Steve says softly, pressing a kiss to the slight crease on Danny's forehead before curling around his lover, letting sleep claim him once more.


End file.
